Anastasia a CloTifa Story
by Yukina-Kun62
Summary: Tifa gets amnesia. She remember every thing exept her light... Clo/Tifa and some Vince/Yuffie Oneshot


**Lala weeee! My first story! ^^ and it's Clo/Tifa too! please enjoy and send reviews!**

_My shoes were covered in mud, but I still staggered through it. Blood and rain ran down my face and drenched my clothes. 'How could I let this happen… I finally had him… and I let him steal my light from me…. How could I…?' This than ran circles in my brain and wouldn't let me stop moving, no matter how tired, or hungry, I was. I became wary; I look to the sky before I hit the ground…. Hot tears rolled down my face, my skin was ice, and I had lost all felling of pain. Where is he? Where could my guardian angel be…? My…. Angel…. I lost sight of the far city, and couldn't get up again._

Two years later…

My eyes flutter open, slowly absorbing the light.

"Tifa?" a light chirping voice asked. I looked up and the childish face looking down at me.

"Yuffie…? What're yo-" I yawn loudly. Suffering from best-friend-waking-me-up-at-four-in-the-morning syndrome. "What're you doing up so early?"

The small dark haired twenty-year-old, wearing an unzipped cropped navy blue sweater and green tank top with khaki pants leapt off my bed and jumped around excitedly. "Don't you remember? It's your birthday! We're going shopping!" Yuffie squealed and ran to my bedroom door.

Looking back she told me, "I have breakfast ready down stairs, and Vincent's going to be our chauffer **all day!!!**" she was so excited that Vincent had said yes to her silly proposal of driving us around all day.

With a sigh, I staggered out of my bed and shuffled to my bathroom. I looked at the rats' nest on my head and grabbed my hairbrush. My hair combed out easily, the dark strands drifted at my sides. _'Why did I brush my hair…?'_ I thought idiotically to myself. _'I still have to take a shower…'_ I looked at my reflection in the mirror again. _'Nah, I can skip it today.'_

Walking back to my room, I noticed a little note on my door. _I left your clothes on your bed for you._ I immediately recognized Yuffie's handwriting, with a cute little smiley face at the end.

I couldn't help but grin.

I pushed the door open and looked and the expensive ripped jeans on top my wadded up sheets, and a black and pink t-shirt on top of the jeans. Taking off my pajamas (shorts and an oversized t-shirt), I pulled the pants and shirt on.

"Hurry **up**!" Yuffie yelled impatiently from down my stairs.

"I'm coming!" I replied and grabbed some socks from my drawer.

I ran down the stairs so fast that I almost tripped and hit my coffee table. "There you are!" Yuffie jumped on my back. She's lucking she's so light; I would have dropped her on her tiny ass.

"Good morning…" a low somber voice said. A tall, dark haired, pale skinned man spoke from across the room. He wore a red t-shirt, black jeans, and a black hoodie. Yes, this man was my best friend (well, besides Yuffie).

I felt my face lift; I hadn't seen Vincent since he had bough his new house on the other side of Midgar. "Vincent!!!!!" my voice sounded fan-girlish as I squealed. I knew he was here fifteen minutes ago, but… I could barely believe it now. It felt like iyears/i since I had seen him.

I ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me, and leapt into a very painful embrace. "VINCENT VALENTINE!" yes, the squealing continues. "Oh my gosh, it's good to see you!" my arms became iron bars to fit the shape of his waist.

"Nice to see you too, Tifa" his deep voice hummed into my hair as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I have your present…"

I look at him, puzzled. "You got me something even though Yuffie's torturing you by making you come along?" heavy exaggeration on torturing. I knew he didn't mind.

"Hey, I resent that." She smiled and winked at her boyfriend (hey, opposites attract!).

"…You know I don't mind." I hate to say it…. I told you so! "It'll make me feel better if you take it." he said and smiled sweetly. ...Uh oh…. He's being very persuasive…. I'm in trouble.

Huffing in defeat. "Ok." He pulled a small, rectangular box out from the left pocket in his jacket, and placed it in my hand with warm fingers.

"Thank you." He said. I swear a grin pulled on the corner of his pale lips.

"Isn't that my line...?" smiling roughly I opened the little black box with the crimson ribbon. Inside were beautiful, shockingly expensive looking, silver bracelet and matching earrings. Braided into it were three diamonds shaped into perfect stars, a large one in the middle, and smaller ones on the sides. The earrings were also star shaped diamonds. "Vin…cent…."

He placed his hand to my mouth. "It was my money, and I wanted to spend it on the best birthday gift I could _possibly_ get for you."

"Thank you!" I quickly took out the earrings I already had in, someone gave them too me a long time ago, but I don't remember who. I replaced them with the ones I had just received, and held out my wrist. Yuffie watched impatiently as Vincent put the bracelet around my arm, and clipped it into place.

"Can we go now?" Yuffie raised her voice to make sure we heard her.

"Oh!" I gasped, I had forgotten she planned every second of my day, and I wasn't following the schedule. "Of course!"

I wasn't thrilled about the millions of clothes and shoes Yuffie had just bought me. Something was missing in my perfect day of spending other peoples' money… what was it? ...Who was it?

"Tifa?" Yuffie bubbly personality had been replaced with concern. "Why are you crying?" she wiped the tears off my face. "Is something wrong?"

It's true. I was crying, but I hadn't noticed until now. "I'm…" I spoke between tears. "I'm… I feel… s-so… _empty!_" I held my head between my hands. My eyes' flood gate busted open with great force. "Yuffie! Where's my light!? It's so dark… I want my light Dammit!"

"Vincent! Take us to my house!" Yuffie yelled to the poor servant. "You need to lay down for a bit."

"**NO!!!**" I screeched at the very tip top of my faltered voice. "Take me to my **_LIGHT!!!_**" My mind was blank. A strangers face imaged in my mind; a handsome boy. His hair glowed like rays of sunshine over a sea of blue eyes.

"C-c... Cl…" his name… what the _hell_ is his _name_...?

"Vincent… she needs to know." Yuffie mouse voice squeaked as Vincent lay my nearly lifeless body on my red couch.

"Huh…" Vincent sighed. "You tell the story better than I do… you know that." He hugged the tiny girl closely to him and sat down on my bright red loveseat, Yuffie on his lap.

"Well, Tifa?" Her brownie eyes gazed into mine.

"Yuffie…" I wheezed out softly. "What's his name? Please… tell me his name…"

"I'll get to that. Just wait. She said and brushed the wild strands of hair out of my face.

"Tell me…" I begged and tugged on her jacket. "I need too-"

"You'll know… trust me. Just be patient." She pushed me into the pillow to better prepare me for her story.

"Tifa, you got amnesia… two years ago, and forgot all about your life long friend. We tried everything to get you to remember, but you just couldn't."

The room filled with the silence of a graveyard just before the sun went down. "I… forgot him…? But h-"

She interrupted. "You just passed out. He left to keep his enemy; Sephiroth, from hurting his friends, but especially you."

"He left without saying goodbye." Vincent stepped in to help the sobbing wonder. "You went looking for him, and after you'd been gone for four hours, we got worried. We found you covered in cuts and bruises, blood everywhere. It was raining, so you were covered in mud too. " He wrapped his arms around Yuffie and held her close to his body. "You were his most trusted friend. You two were irrespirable." He said, as if trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

Yuffie calmed herself, and continued the story of my lost light. "When you woke up… we just couldn't do anything to help you remember," her face was bright fascia, and the whites of her eyes the softest shade of pink. "We never told him that you forgot."

Vincent spoke again. "You only ever forgot him, not me or Yuffie, Reno, Rude…" He continued the list as I absorbed in the reality… it's like I just got slapped with it.

"So…" I struggled until I found my voice again. "I only forgot him…?" my mind froze again. '_How could I?_' that so... so heartless.

"I want to find him…" my horse voice huffed.

"No." Vincent's stern voice warned.

"Yes! He's the hole in my heart that he himself dug! **I'm** finding him, **_NOW_.**" before they could stop me, I was gone.

"Shit." I need directions, badly. I don't where to _begin_ looking. I guess I could try my hometown, but that would take FOR-EV-ER. Still if I don't start now, I wont make it at all. I started asking people on the street if they could take me to Nibelheim, but they turned me down or ignored me completely.

I almost gave up, sighing heavily I tapped the shoulder of a blonde man in front of me, I almost poked my eye out with his hair.

"Hm.?" He turned around and gazed at me with sapphire, His face and hair was _sunshine over an endless sea of eyes._

"You-" I was cut off by the sudden embrace by the strangely familiar boy. I hugged back subconsciously. 'He…'

"Tifa." That was it. Every memory of Cloud suddenly flew by. He was here, in my arms. "Happy birthday." He slipped something cold and stiff on my hand. Looking at my left ring finger, I saw the most gorgeous sapphire and diamond ring ever.

"_Marry me_?"

"…Of course!" I wrapped my arms and kissed him more passionately than I can describe. It started raining, and he wrapped his arms, like iron bars, around my waist. All I could feel was he, and he only.

_This truly was, the best birthday present anyone, could ever receive._

Ze END!

**Lawl X3 here's the song I was listening too while writing most of this -**

**There's nothing I can say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain the tears they cry  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go  
I know I let you down but its not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go**

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me  
And if I let you down I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need

And I will be all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life) I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life you know I will be with you forever  
To get you through the day and make every thing OK

**here's a video (I did not make it.) .com/watch?v=EchTxGYqLS8&feature=related**

_~Yukina_


End file.
